


Breakfast

by Leata



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Licking, M/M, Marking, Mutual Pining, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Shameless Smut, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata
Summary: Arthur has other ideas for breakfast.For the prompt: SOMEONE IN THE MERTHUR FANDOM THATS ALSO IN THE FANFICTION COMMUNITY.... PLEASE... pretty please write a fanfiction with the line “I’ll have you for breakfast” from S3E2!!!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 201





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't think I would write anymore Merthur, but I saw [this post](https://thegreyeyedoutsider.tumblr.com/post/633801159727054849/someone-in-the-merthur-fandom-thats-also-in-the) on Tumblr by [@thegreyeyedoutsider](https://thegreyeyedoutsider.tumblr.com) and then started another rewatch session and then this happened. 
> 
> Please forgive errors, let me know if you see something I missed.

Merlin looked around Arthur's bedchambers in shock, "What happened?!"

The prince blinked at the bright light that suddenly filled his room, his brows pinching at the sudden reappearance of Merlin. 

Arthur's eyes narrowed further, glaring at his servant. "What happened? I've had to make do without a servant, that's what happened." He growled out.

"I wasn't gone for that long." Merlin said as he looked around not knowing where to start cleaning or how he would complete his other duties if he had to clean up this sty.

Arthur roused glaring more at Merlin, above everything else on his mind Arthur hadn't missed the honesty in Gaius' voice when he said he hadn't seen Merlin. Arthur wouldn't lie to himself that he had paused for a moment in worry for his manservant. 

Arthur's scowl didn't lift as he watched an unapologetic Merlin. "Without my permission."

"What if I was dying?" Merlin paused from his gazing at Arthur's disheveled floor, his eyes shifting to Arthur's bare chest and sleep tossed hair as Arthur sat up in his bed keeping his head tilted downward at the mess around them. 

Arthur's heart stuttered at the thought. Of Merlin dying and him being unaware and absent when Merlin needed his aid. Arthur shoved the sheets away from him as violently as he shoved the thought. "I wouldn't be complaining! But you're not. So where've you been?"

Merlin looked back at the mess around them, picking up a few odd bits of debris around the room. He thought about it, honesty had never been his best trait with Arthur. He had too many secrets already, his magic, his parentage, his true feelings. Merlin hated it, but it wasn't like he would believe him.

"I was dying." Merlin offered with a shrug. 

Arthur looked at him, a sound of disbelief, of surprise passed his lips before shaking his head. His heart unable to take the idea that Merlin had been sick or wounded and alone.

"I don't have time for this." Arthur said, in loo of questioning Merlin further on the matter. "The future of the kingdom rests upon my shoulders. Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

Merlin nearly chuckled at that a smile pulled over his lips. "Well…"

Arthur rolled his eyes standing, turning fully to him, raising a finger into his face. "Merlin. I should have you thrown in the dungeons. So, what've you got to say for yourself?"

Merlin shook his head looking down, wishing Arthur could know. That Merlin could tell him the truth about everything, about himself and truly explain. That he could tell Arthur how important he was not just because of some prophecy but to Merlin. Merlin shook his head, banishing the idea, he couldn't. Arthur waited impatiently, his hands going on his bare waist waiting for Merlin's answer. A flicker of doubt crossing his mind, before Merlin's blue eyes lit with mirth and taunting laughter. 

"You've not had your breakfast this morning, have you?" Merlin asked, his stance growing to match Arthur's. 

Arthur's eyes widen his face going slack at the pure insubordination, the pure smugness. The pure Merlin of it. 

"I'll have you for breakfast!" He yelled his fists clenching at his sides.

Merlin's lopsided grin stayed firmly on his lips, knowing what came next, his legs already retreating towards the door. His arms tensing ready to be raised to defend himself at the objects he was sure Arthur would hurl. Though through it Merlin's heart raced, his smirk was one of enjoyment and amusement. He would never tire of taunting the Once and Future King, of being able to at least be this close to Arthur. 

Arthur watched him, the moment tense with it, his heart matching Merlin's within his chest. He had missed this yesterday without Merlin. The ease in which Merlin was able to knock him off kilter. How Merlin easily treated him like he was only Arthur, not the crowned prince or the son who sat by while his father lost his mind. His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides, the moment hanging in the air. His chest heaved with his anger and something else. 

Merlin watched him, waiting for Arthur's clenching fists to hurl something, prepared for it. Though not prepared for the rapid determined steps Arthur took towards him. Merlin's face fell in the wake of Arthur's quick advancement. Tripping over himself in a clumsy retreat for the open door behind him. 

Arthur was faster, reaching past Merlin and slamming it shut before Merlin could flee. Merlin's eyes widened as Arthur caged him against the door, his palms laying flat against it. Arthur's eyes were clouded watching the servant that had never left his side for the last three years. Who without proper knowledge of the sword followed him into battle, whom Arthur was acutely aware of when he was absent.

"Arthur?" Merlin's voice was pitched as he looked into the blue eyes that studied him.

"Where do you think you're going, _Mer_ lin?" Arthur's voice was confident and teasing, his arms bracketed Merlin's body.

Merlin looked over the strong bare arms that caged him against the door. His back pressing into the wood as Arthur moved ever closer. The warlock's face laced with confusion peering up at the young prince. Arthur's body hummed against Merlin's moving closer until he was pressed tight against him. Merlin watched Arthur's face, confusion and hope coloring Merlin's eyes, feeling Arthur's chest meet his. 

Merlin suppressed a shudder when Arthur pressed against him, swallowing against the growing lump in his throat. He had never allowed himself this close to Arthur in the past, not without a threat upon the Prince's life. Always managing to keep a steady distance, always an arm's length away. Merlin leaned more against the door swallowing thickly, fighting against the urge to lean closer, to press against him without the threat of danger. It had to be a joke, a tease, Arthur would soon back away and laugh it off. Merlin's heart ached for it not to be, to pull him closer still. Merlin focused on the feeling of Arthur's chest against his, on Arthur's leg that was nearly between his own.

"I said I wanted you for breakfast, Merlin." Arthur's words coming out in nothing more than a soft growl.

Merlin felt his knees buckle at Arthur's tone, his blue eyes widening further as he searched Arthur's face for an explanation. Flashes of late night dreams of being consumed by Arthur filled his mind, Merlin's heart beat faster as Arthur leaned closer. Arthur watched Merlin intently, his eyes dropping to Merlin's lips, licking his own. He needed this, something that could be so easy with Merlin, something that felt so natural amongst the chaos that surrounded them. The prince hesitated for only a moment more before his head dipped forward locking his lips onto Merlin's. 

Merlin's head knocked back against the wooden door at the force of Arthur's determined kiss. Every thought or doubt fleeing his mind at the feel of Arthur's soft and demanding kiss. Merlin had dreamed of this, his lips slowly catching on releasing a sighing groan into Arthur's lips. Arthur smirked, diving his tongue past Merlin's plump parted lips, feeling Merlin's consent in his kiss. Merlin's fingers twitched at his sides relaxing into Arthur's hungry kiss, wanting to touch, needing to. Arthur released a low hum, his tongue licking and rolling over Merlin's, his hands sliding down the door on either side of the dark haired head. His hand coming to grip tight to the back of Merlin's neck forcing his head back so Arthur could press deeper into the searing kiss.

Merlin groaned his fingers scraping for purchase on Arthur's waist having dreamt about the toned muscles under them. Arthur's hips rolled against Merlin's at the touch of Merlin's clenching searching fingers. Merlin wasn't going to miss his chance to touch, to explore every inch that Arthur offered him. The warlock's fingers mapping out each tensing muscle, feeling Arthur's cock hard against his own hardening length. 

Arthur broke the kiss leaving them both panting and gasping for air. Merlin groaned his hips still rolling against Arthur's, fingers exploring both panting in the small space between them. Arthur's hands pulled at Merlin's clothes, tearing the neckerchief from around his throat. His lips diving forward into the newly bared flesh, his hands stripping Merlin of his jacket and tunic. 

Merlin's head rolled to the side arching and bucking his hips, gasping at the feeling of Arthur mouthing and marking his throat with his teeth. Arthur's hands hurried his mind clouded in need, wanting Merlin closer bucking his clothed cock against Merlin's hips. His knee pressing between Merlin's legs spreading them further sliding between them. Merlin bucked his hips, feeling the outline of Arthur's thick cock a soft whine of Arthur's name escaping his lips.

Arthur groaned at the sound of his name tumbling from Merlin's lips, the sound of it better than in his daydreams. Tracking his mouth lower, Arthur sucked marks into Merlin's neck and collar bone. His right hand still held tight to Merlin's neck while his left rolled over Merlin's stomach and side. Merlin arched shivering under the Prince's exploring fingers. Arthur rutted firmly against him for all Merlin was able to leave lingering touches every time he dressed Arthur, the prince had never had the opportunity to touch an unwounded Merlin. He felt perfect, he needed more. Merlin's back bowed to Arthur's wandering fingers and rutting hips. 

Arthur groaned, panting as he pulled back, looking over the fresh bruises he had left. His pupils blown wide as he looked over the marks that _He_ had made. Merlin huffed hotly between them his own blue eyes nearly black in the hazey of Arthur. 

His nose filled with his scent, "Full already?" Merlin's voice was thick with his want wavering with it. 

Arthur's gaze snapped back to Merlin's face. Arthur took in Merlin's flushed cheeks and wide pupils. His eyes pausing on the kiss stained lips that turned up in a hopeful grin. 

Arthur shook his head, his own grin filling his face, "Hardly."

Arthur moved quickly, his arms moving gripping Merlin's thighs, lifting Merlin's slim frame with ease. Merlin's arms wrapped tightly around Arthur's neck, his legs wrapping tight around Arthur's waist. Arthur groaned as Merlin's lips found his walking them to his bed, Merlin laying with a huff. Neither breaking the kiss as they pulled at each other's breeches desperately. 

Merlin let out a hiss as the cool air of Arthur's bed chambers when Arthur pulled his cock free, hard and aching for release. Arthur took in the sight of Merlin laid out on his bed, it was better than his dreams. Arthur took his fill of Merlin's flushed cheeks and hard cock, his eyes trailing up Merlin's body. 

"You look delicious Merlin." Arthur's voice rough against the lump of affection and lust in his throat, swallowing around it.

Merlin flushed at Arthur's penetrating stare, leaning forward over the edge of the bed and untying Arthur's pants with haste. Even though he had seen Arthur naked for years, when Arthur finally stepped from his small clothes and came back flush between Merlin's legs on the edge of his bed, there was no comparison. 

Merlin licked his dry lips at the sight of Arthur's hard thick length, his entrance clenching between his cheeks involuntarily. Arthur didn't miss it, his cock twitching at the meal of Merlin before him. Arthur couldn't wait any longer, kissing Merlin once more. Merlin hummed into the kiss arching as Arthur's lips left his licking and kissing his way down Merlin's neck and throat. 

Arthur's tongue and teeth left a hot wet trail down Merlin's chest. Arthur's eyes watched as Merlin's head rolled when his lips locked around Merlin's nipple. Arthur smirked around it, licking long strokes over it sucking on it roughly and letting his teeth nip and roll it between his teeth. Merlin arched to the wet warmth around him moaning out Arthur's name. Merlin's fingers tangled with blonde locks hissing as Arthur let the now hard bud pop from his mouth. Arthur watched hungrily licking to the other hard nub lapping and teasing it between his teeth, pulling more soft moans from Merlin before heading lower. 

As the prince moved lower, licking over Merlin's stomach and hips, his tongue adored the taste of nothing but Merlin. His eyes never leaving the panting flushed face of Merlin as his tongue swirled over the outlines of Merlin's abdomen and jutting bone of his hips. Arthur hummed as he reached Merlin's stiff cock rolling his eyes over it before licking over the wet leaking tip. His tongue scooping Merlin's sweet tasting precum off his cockhead. Arthur let out a low groan at the taste, his hips bucking against his bed falling to his knees before the taste of pure Merlin. Merlin released a gasp at each swipe of Arthur's warm wet tongue. His eyes rolling to look down at Arthur, his blonde hair in disarray, lips parted and swollen from their fevered kisses, on his knees just to taste more of him. 

Merlin arched bucking his hips shuddering, his body aching at the sight of his Arthur like this for him. Arthur didn't leave him waiting, after one taste of Merlin's cock Arthur only wanted more of him. His lips wrapping around Merlin's wet tip and thick shaft, sucking him into his mouth slowly. Merlin's head tilted back, his hips jerking at the heady feeling. Arthur's muscled arm flexing as he took his own aching cock into his hand, squeezing himself tightly against the harsh throb. Arthur released a pleased hum around Merlin's length taking more into his mouth, his hand sliding over his own cock leaking into his hand at finally having a taste of his manservant. His lips set in a tight seal around Merlin, his tongue tasting every inch of the heavy throbbing cock in his mouth and the easy slide of his hand on his own hard long cock. Arthur's tongue swirled around Merlin's heavy shaft moving his head slowly up and down in time with his stroking hand.

Merlin's hips bucked against his will, the feeling of Arthur's warm mouth around him overwhelming and better than he could have ever hoped. His head rolled to the side, his eyes cracking open not remembering when he had closed them against the hot pleasure rushing through him. Merlin panted as Arthur's mouth moved faster taking him into his throat and down to his base. The Prince's tongue twisting and rolling along his shaft, caressing Merlin's heavy cock with every bob of his head. Merlin let out a gasping breath feeling his orgasm coming much too quickly. He tried to gasp out a warning, however Arthur's mouth was already moving faster, sucking harder his tongue wrapping around his shaft working him into a fever. Merlin gasped letting out a low moan as Arthur swiped over his tip once more before swallowing him whole, nipping at his thick base. Arthur's hand moving faster on his own aching cock, thrusting into his fist, moaning into Merlin's cock. Merlin had never cum so hard or so fast, his fantasies of Arthur not doing justice to Arthur's smooth tongue or drooling mouth. Merlin's vision whited out at the force of it, bucking his hips as his fingers clenched in Arthur's hair. Merlin's hips thrusting past Arthur's lips roughly as he filled Arthur's mouth and throat with his seed, his body curling into it. Merlin's eyes rolled back as Arthur took every drop, moaning as he collapsed back limp on the bed. Merlin shuddering under Arthur's cleaning licks, twitching and bucking reflexively at each overstimulating lap of his tongue. 

Merlin whined as Arthur cleaned him, the Prince let out a moan, his hand going faster on himself, refusing to waste a drop of him. Merlin shuddered moaning when Arthur finally released Merlin's softening cock. Arthur groaned the sweet heady taste of Merlin dancing over his taste buds, his cock heavy in his hand as he stroked himself quickly. The blue of his eyes almost non-existent as he took in Merlin's pleasure blind body. Arthur groaned lowly bucking into his tight fist feeling the tight pull of his sac when Merlin looked down at him with hazy eyes and flushed cheeks. 

Arthur's hips bucked without rhythm, "Gods, Merlin." He groaned out at the sight of him. 

Merlin's thick cum still coating his tongue as Arthur came against his bedding and his hand, his eyes closing at the force of it. Arthur panted his forehead resting on Merlin's hip, a smile dancing on his lips. His mind clear of anything but the sweated man under him, a content hum leaving his lips. Merlin rolled his eyes to him, blinking lowly, his fingers lazily stroking where they still lay tangled in Arthur's locks. 

Arthur melted further under Merlin's fingers, kissing over his slim hip. Arthur's blue eyes opened slowly looking over Merlin's warm eyes. He had wanted this for far longer than he'd ever admit, to see Merlin relaxed and only focused on him. To have him truly all to himself, unable to ignore the pull of more than servant and master, more than friends. 

"I have never been served a better breakfast, my dear Merlin." Arthur hummed his fingers rolling up Merlin's side. 

Merlin let out a laugh, his blue eyes dancing with it. "Mm well, wait until you see what I bring you for dinner, sire." Merlin said around an easy lopsided grin. 

Both men pushed away the dangers surrounding them as Arthur reached out, lacing his fingers with Merlin's. Arthur would defeat all of Cenred's army alone if he had to, as long as it ensured they would be here for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Totally unexpected inspiration and writing. I hope everyone is doing well! Feel free to find me on Tumblr ([@Leatafanfiction](https://leatafanfiction.tumblr.com)) for updates, previews or just to chat. I swear unlike Arthur I don't bite. ❤️

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [something, something, breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730102) by [a_static_world](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_static_world/pseuds/a_static_world)




End file.
